First Impressions
by Egwene
Summary: [Complete] Les personnages de Charmed et de Highlander sauront-ils s’allier pour faire face à une menace jusqu’alors inégalée ?
1. Chap 1: Premiers soupçons

PREMIERES IMPRESSIONS  
  
Disclaimer : bien sûr aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient, et nous rendons hommages à leurs créateurs et à ceux qui en détiennent les droits.  
  
Résumé : Les personnages de Charmed et de Highlander sauront-ils s'allier pour faire face à une menace jusqu'alors inégalée ?  
  
Situation : L'action se situe à Paris, avant la fin de la saison 5 de la série Highlander et après la fin de la saison 4 de Charmed.   
  
Vous vous croyez incollables sur les séries télé, venez tester mes quizz sur mon site www.angelfire.com/ab5/TheWhiteTower/frindex.html  
  
Première Partie : Premiers soupçons  
  
Dans un club à Paris, Ritchie profitait d'une soirée en solitaire, il avait laissé Duncan et Amanda sur la péniche célébrer leurs retrouvailles. Mais comme d'habitude Ritchie ne comptait pas rester seul très longtemps, il avisa une charmante jeune fille, légèrement vêtue, accoudée au bar, perdue dans ses pensées et s'avança vers elle.  
  
- " Salut ! Tu es américaine ? "  
  
- " Oui, comment as-tu deviné ? "  
  
- " A ton air perdu au bar, ça m'a fait la même chose quand je suis arrivé. Je m'appelle Ritchie, ravi de te rencontrer. "  
  
- " Et moi Paige "  
  
- E "t ça fait longtemps que tu es à Paris ? "  
  
- " Non, quelques jours, je suis venue avec mes sœurs et mon beau-frère pour fêter... euh... la grossesse de ma sœur aînée ! " S'empressa d'ajouter Paige pour éviter de mentionner ce qu'ils venaient vraiment fêter : la grossesse de Piper, bien évidemment, mais également leur victoire sur la Source et leur choix de rester des sorcières. Et Paige se remit à penser à cette année écoulée, à cette nouvelle vie qui s'était offerte à elle : comment elle avait découvert son héritage de sorcière et sa vraie famille, comment elle avait appris à se battre et à souffrir pour une juste cause... Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par la voix de Ritchie.  
  
- " Tu as combien de sœurs ? "  
  
- " Deux. "  
  
- " Ca doit être sympa de grandir avec des frères et sœurs, moi je suis fils unique, mais je crois que j'aurais bien aimé avoir une grande famille... "  
  
- " Oui, enfin je ne sais pas trop, je ne les connais que depuis un an " Et elle s'empressa d'ajouter devant le regard interrogateur de Ritchie, " Ma mère a dû se séparer de moi peu de temps après ma naissance, je n'ai retrouvé ma vraie famille qu'il n'y a peu de temps. "  
  
- " Ah d'accord. Et ça n'a pas été difficile au début de s'entendre avec elles ? "  
  
- " Un peu, mais nous avions plein de choses en commun, ça nous a beaucoup aidé et puis j'avais beaucoup à apprendre d'elles, dit-elle avec son enthousiasme habituel. "  
  
- " Tu veux danser ? " Demanda Ritchie en tendant sa main à Paige.  
  
- " Bien sûr ! " Répondit la jeune fille avec un grand sourire, en prenant la main de Ritchie.  
  
Plus tard dans la soirée, Ritchie raccompagna Paige à son hôtel. Elle lui avait confié qu'elle adorait la moto et comme jamais Ritchie n'oserait décevoir une jolie fille, ils avaient été se balader dans Paris avant de rentrer.  
  
- " Voilà, c'est ton hôtel. Tu sais j'ai passé une super soirée, ça ne te dirait pas qu'on se revoie demain ? "  
  
- " Désolée, demain je ne peux pas, on va faire du shopping avec mes sœurs, mais pourquoi pas ... disons jeudi à déjeuner ? "  
  
- " Va pour jeudi, je viendrais te chercher ici, il faudra que je te présente quelqu'un, un très bon ami à moi. " Dit Ritchie, un peu désappointé de ne pas être invité à la porte de sa chambre.  
  
Puis il remonta sur sa moto, salua une dernière fois Paige et reparti en trombe dans la rue.   
  
Le jeudi suivant, Ritchie était décidé à présenter Paige à ses amis immortels, il était donc passé leur dire bonjour le matin même et en avait profité pour prendre le petit déjeuner avec eux.  
  
- " Dis donc, tu ne peux plus te passer de nous on dirait ! "  
  
- " Je viens juste vous dire bonjour Mac. "  
  
- " Oui et il en profite pour piller mon frigo, il a passé trop de temps avec Methos ", dit-il tout bas à Amanda. Elle lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et fit un grand sourire à Ritchie.  
  
Ritchie ne remarqua rien, il était tout à sa description de sa rencontre de l'avant veille.  
  
- " Mac, tu vas voir, elle est formidable, il faut absolument que je te la présente. "  
  
- " Si tu veux. "  
  
- " Super, on se voit plus tard, je te dis que tu vas l'adorer. "  
  
Et il s'en alla sans donner à Duncan le temps de répondre que peut-être il avait déjà des projets pour cet après midi.  
  
- " Il est incroyable ! "  
  
- " Mais non, Duncan, il tient juste à te présenter sa nouvelle petite amie, c'est normal, tu es comme un père pour lui ! "  
  
- " Je sais, mais nous avions déjà quelque chose de prévu cet après midi... " Dit-il avec un sourire coquin.  
  
- " Peut-être pourrions nous profiter des quelques heures que nous avons devant nous... " Et joignant le geste à la parole, elle lui enleva sa chemise et le poussa vers la chambre à coucher.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, Ritchie et Paige arrivèrent sue le quai où était amarrée la péniche après avoir déjeuné dans un petit restaurant dans le Quartier Latin.  
  
- " Ton ami vit sur une péniche ? "  
  
- " Bah oui et alors ? "  
  
- " Rien, c'est inhabituel, non ? "  
  
- " Je ne sais pas, moi je trouve ça plutôt sympa, et puis on n'est pas gêné par les voisins. " A cet instant précis Maurice revint à son esprit. Ou en tous cas, on ne devrait pas.  
  
Ils grimpèrent sur la péniche et furent accueillis par Duncan et Amanda.  
  
- " Bonjour je suis Duncan. "  
  
- " Et moi Amanda. "  
  
- " Salut, moi c'est Paige. "  
  
- " C'est l'amie dont je vous ai parlé, elle vient de San Francisco. "  
  
-" Entrez mademoiselle, je vous en prie. " Dit Duncan et lui montrant le chemin vers le salon  
  
Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé, et immédiatement les filles commencèrent à discuter shopping, pendant que Duncan servait à boire à tout le monde.  
  
- " Et vous connaissez des boutiques intéressantes à Paris ? " S'enquit Paige.  
  
- " Oui, si vous voulez je vous y emmènerais, mais tout est devenu trop cher ces temps-ci.   
  
J'adore ce que vous portez, vous avez trouvé ça où ? Je suis sûre qu'on ne peut rien trouver d'aussi chic aux Etats Unis. "  
  
- " Mais si, dans une petite boutique du centre de San Francisco. Vous êtes américaine vous aussi ? "  
  
- " Non je suis française. "  
  
- " Vous n'en avez pas l'accent. " Remarqua Paige, un peu sèchement.  
  
- " Vous savez je voyage beaucoup et j'ai finis par perdre mon accent, ça m'a pris des siècles mais j'y suis arrivée " Répondit Amanda avec beaucoup de naturel.  
  
- " Et que faites-vous à Paris, dit Duncan, intervenant soudainement dans la conversation. "  
  
- " Elle est ici pour se détendre ! "  
  
- " Oui je suis venue avec mes sœurs et mon beau-frère, on fête la prochaine naissance de ma nièce. "  
  
- " Oh ce doit être excitant ! "  
  
- " Oui très, et vous Amanda, vous n'avez pas d'enfant ? "  
  
- " Non, je n'ai jamais trouvé le temps." Dit Amanda avec un sourire un peu triste.  
  
- " Ah bon, et que faites-vous dans la vie de si prenant ? "  
  
- " Je ... je fais du commerce international. "  
  
A ces paroles, Duncan lui jeta un œil interrogateur, et Amanda répondit par un sourire forcé.  
  
Tout ceci se passa en une fraction de seconde mais ne Paige n'en manqua rien.  
  
- " Et vous Duncan ? "  
  
- " Moi, je suis antiquaire. Et comment trouvez-vous Paris ? " Demanda-t-il, en essayant de changer de sujet et de reprendre la direction de la conversation.  
  
- " C'est une ville fantastique, et il y a tant d'endroits à visiter ! J'aimerais rester plus longtemps mais malheureusement nous repartons la semaine prochaine. "  
  
- " Si tôt ? "  
  
- " Et oui Ritchie! Mais j'espère que tu auras le temps de nous montrer Paris à mes sœurs et à moi. "  
  
- " Pas de problème ! "  
  
- " Oh! Il va falloir que j'y aille, j'ai rendez-vous avec ma famille pour dîner. "  
  
- " On vous raccompagne. " Proposa Duncan.  
  
- " Merci, et elle ajouta, en serrant la main de Duncan et d'Amanda, très heureuse de vous avoir rencontré, à bientôt peut-être. "  
  
- " Oui, au revoir. "  
  
Ritchie et Paige remontèrent sur la moto de Ritchie et il la raccompagna à son hôtel pendant que Duncan et Amanda échangèrent leurs impressions sur leur invitée.  
  
- " Elle a quelque chose de bizarre, tu ne trouve pas, hein Duncan ? "  
  
- " Oui, mais je n'arrive pas à cerner ce que c'est, c'est juste une impression. "  
  
- " Peut-être mais j'ai appris à me fier à mes intuitions, et là je suis pratiquement sûre que quelque chose ne colle pas. Tu ne penses pas qu'elle pourrait faire partie des guetteurs ? Une ancienne copine de Horton ? "  
  
- " Non, j'ai regardé et elle n'a pas de tatouage. "  
  
- " Alors comme ça tu l'as regardée... je croyais que tu n'avais d'yeux que pour moi. " S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter avec une moue boudeuse.  
  
- " Amanda, sérieusement ! J'espère que Ritchie n'est pas en danger. "  
  
- " Oh, tu sais, c'est un grand garçon, il est capable de se défendre. "  
  
- " Oui mais... "  
  
- " N'y pensons plus, tu ne devais pas m'inviter au théâtre ce soir ? "  
  
Avec l'attitude résignée de celui qui cède à tous les caprices d'Amanda, Duncan partit se changer.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Paige avait rejoint Phoebe, Piper et Leo et leur racontait son rendez-vous.  
  
- " Ce sont des gens très gentils, très accueillants, mais j'ai une drôle d'impression, rien de très précis, comme s'ils cachaient un secret. "  
  
- " La dernière fois que tu as eu une intuition, j'ai faillit finir en poupée d'argile ! "  
  
- " Je sais mais là c'est un peu différent, je ne sais pas comment définir ce que je ressens.   
  
De toutes manières, tu auras peut-être une prémonition, je vous présente Ritchie demain, il est sensé nous faire visiter Paris. "  
  
- " Je croyais qu'on devait rester tous les quatre ! "  
  
- " Allez Piper, c'est bien aussi de rencontrer des gens normaux pour une fois, des gens qui ne risquent pas de nous entraîner vers d'autres mondes ou de nous transformer en d'horribles créatures. "  
  
-" Peut-être, mais rien n'est jamais sûr. "  
  
- " Laissons lui une chance. "  
  
- " D'accord pour moi, et puis je n'aurais pas forcément de prémonition. "  
  
- " Si tout le monde est pour, je dois m'incliner. " Soupira Piper. Et elle ajouta avec un sourire. " Demain nous allons découvrir ton nouvel ami Paige. " 


	2. Chap 2: Les débuts de l'enquête

PREMIERES IMPRESSIONS 

L'action se situe à Paris, avant la fin de la saison 5 de la série Highlander et après la fin de la saison 4 de Charmed.

Deuxième Partie : Les débuts de l'enquête 

Le lendemain après midi, devant Notre Dame, Ritchie, les sœurs Halliwell et Leo s'étaient arrêtés pour discuter.

- « Alors ? Vous n'êtes pas déçus j'espère. »

- « Pas du tout Ritchie, d'ailleurs j'aimerais que tu nous prennes en photo devant la cathédrale si ça ne te dérange pas. Phoebe, donne lui ton appareil. »

Et au moment même ou Phoebe toucha la main de Ritchie, elle eut une prémonition.

Elle vit Ritchie et un autre homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, avec des épées à la main, en train de se battre en duel, dans une ruelle sombre. Un autre flash, un cadavre gît, sur le sol décapité, Ritchie se tenait à côté de lui, son épée à la main, envahi par une grande lumière et des éclairs. Un autre flash, Ritchie était menacé par un homme avec un sabre japonais, mais il ne se défendait pas, puis un autre homme arriva et tira sur celui qui menaçait Ritchie. Un autre flash et encore un autre, et encore un autre, toujours des épées, des éclairs et des gens décapités. Elle ressentit la puissance, l'énergie contenue dans ces éclairs. Ce moment s'éternisa pendant quelques secondes, puis elle reprit ses esprits.

Ritchie la vit trébucher et la rattrapa.

- « Ca doit être la chaleur ou la fatigue. Après tout, nous avons marché toute la journée.

Assis-toi sur ce banc et repose toi quelques instants » Dit Ritchie en accompagnant Phoebe jusqu'à un banc, il avait l'air très concerné par ce qui venait de se produire mais ne se doutait pas un seul instant de la réalité, comment aurait-il pu ?.

Par contre, les autres comprirent tout de suite ce qui venait de se produire et les implications que cette prémonition pouvait avoir.

- « Paige, Leo, je pense que nous devrions ramener Phoebe à l'hôtel, pour qu'elle récupère.

Ritchie nous pourrons continuer la visite… un autre jour. Allons-y ! » Dit Piper avec un ton qui n'impliquait pas la discussion.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel, ils s'enfermèrent dans la chambre que partageait Paige et Phoebe.

- « Bon, Phoebe, raconte nous. » Demanda Piper à sa sœur, une fois que celle-ci eu reprit ses esprits.

- « Je ne sais pas trop. »

- « Comment ça ? »

- « Et bien, j'ai vu Ritchie, des épées, des corps sans tête, des éclairs, rien de très précis. Je ne crois pas que cela représente un moment précis mais quelque chose qui dure depuis plusieurs années. Et dans tout ce flou j'ai eu une vision nette d'un événement qui va se produire prochainement, mais je ne suis pas sûre de ce qu'il signifie. »

- « Explique-toi. »

- « Et bien j'ai vu Ritchie se battre en duel avec un autre homme, dans une ruelle de Paris. »

- « Je ne comprends pas, tes prémonitions sont normalement là pour nous indiquer des innocents à sauver et là tu nous dis que tu as vu Ritchie tuer des gens. Qui sommes-nous sensées protéger ? Ne me dis pas que Ritchie est un démon que nous devons vaincre ! »

- « Je sais Paige, c'est étrange, c'est la première fois que je ressentais quelque chose comme ça. Je ne suis pas très sûre. »

- « Tu n'es pas sûre de quoi ? »

- « Piper, je ne suis pas sûre de savoir qui est l'innocent à sauver. Je ne peux pas affirmer si c'est Ritchie ou l'homme avec lequel il se battait. »

- « Moi je pense que ce serait plutôt l'autre homme d'après ce que tu nous dis. Nous n'avons jamais eu affaire à un innocent qui coupait des têtes ! »

- « Peut-être. En tout cas ce qui est certain c'est que notre ami Ritchie et probablement des amis à lui, sont mêlés à une sale affaire. »

- « J'en ai marre que mes intuitions se justifient ! Je le trouvais plutôt mignon, moi, Ritchie ! »

- « Nous aussi ma chérie, mais il faut percer cette histoire à jour. » Dit Phoebe en caressant les cheveux de sa sœur.

- « C'est marrant mais j'étais persuadée qu'on était en vacances !! On a vaincu la source, deux fois cette année, je pensais qu'on aurait droit à 2 semaines de tranquillité à Paris, mais non ! »

- « Piper, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse, qu'on rentre chez nous, comme si de rien n'y était ? » Demanda Leo.

- « Non… mais… »

- « Bon, il faut que quelqu'un rentre à la maison et regarde dans le Livre des Ombres pour savoir à quoi on a affaire. »

A cet instant précis, avant que quoi que ce soit ne soit décidé, on frappa à la porte.

Tous restèrent interdits, à se regarder fixement sans bouger comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'un démon fasse exploser la porte.

- « Piper, Phoebe, Paige, c'est moi, c'est l'inspecteur Morris, vous m'ouvrez ? »

Les trois sœurs se regardèrent avec un air à la foi surpris et résigné pendant que Léo se dirigeait vers la porte pour ouvrir à Darryl.

- « Bonjour Darryl, vous allez bien j'espère ? »

- « Oui tout à fait mais… »

- « Et je suis absolument sûre que vous profitez de vos propres vacances à Paris pour venir nous voir et prendre de nos nouvelles, sans avoir pour une fois une horrible nouvelle à nous annoncer ! » Dit Piper en l'interrompant d'un ton sec.

- « Et bien Piper… c'est que… »

- « On vous écoute. »

- « Merci Phoebe. 

Et bien voilà, en fait mes supérieurs m'ont envoyé à Paris pour travailler avec mes collègues français sur une de leur affaires qui ressemble étrangement à une de mes affaires non élucidées. »

-« Vous pouvez nous en dire un peu plus. »

- « Tout de suite. 

Il y a environ 3 mois, plusieurs personnes ont disparu autour de la station de métro Powell Street, ce qui n'a rein de très bizarre, surtout depuis que je vous connais, mais ce qui est plus inhabituel c'est que ces personnes ont été retrouvées quelques jours plus tard errant dans les collines incapables de dire ce qui leur était arrivé, incapables de parler tout court en réalité les médecins n'ont trouvé aucune lésion physique capable d'expliquer les symptômes, mais toutes ces personnes sont mortes peu après sans qu'aucun traitement ne puisse les sauver. Le seul lien qui unissait les victimes était leur âge relativement jeune et le fait d'être passé par cette station de métro. Nous avons établi que les enlèvements si on peut les appeler ainsi avaient lieu tous les dix jours environ mais certaines disparitions ne nous ont été signalées que très tard, il est difficile de pouvoir donner un intervalle précis.

Pendant deux mois, six personnes ont disparu, et puis soudain, alors que nous nous attendions à voir surgir une septième victime, plus rien. Et ce dossier est venu rejoindre la pile des affaires non élucidées qui couvrent mon bureau. »

- « Quel rapport avec Paris ? »

- « J'y viens. 

Il y a trois jours nous avons reçu un message de la police française nous demandant des informations sur ces morts inexpliquées ou plutôt ces meurtres, ils nous expliquaient qu'ils avaient vu des cas semblables apparaîtrent à Paris ils n'ont que deux victimes pour le moment mais tout laisse à croire qu'il risque d'y en avoir plus. C'est pour cette raison que je suis là, pour essayer de clore le dossier en collaboration avec les Français. 

Et bien sûr c'est pour cela que je viens vous demander votre aide. »

- « Bien entendu. Enfin bon, puisque nos vacances sont gâchées de toute manière. »

- « Que voulez-vous dire ? » Demanda Morris avec un air confus.

- « Phoebe a eu une prémonition au sujet d'un des nouveaux amis de Paige, il semblerait qu'il soit mêlé à quelque chose de louche. »

- « Quelque chose qui ressemblerait à ce que je viens de vous décrire ? »

- « Je ne sais pas, c'est encore flou, mais d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, il s'agirait plutôt de têtes tranchées. »

- « Encore une histoire de fous. »

- « A qui le dites vous ! »

- « Et pour mon affaire ? »

- « Leo, est-ce que tu peux nous éclairer ? »

- « Pas vraiment mais je vais aller demander aux fondateurs, la coïncidence est trop grande pour que les deux affaires ne soient pas liées. »

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase qu'il s'éclipsa.

- « Phoebe, c'est toi qui connais le mieux le Livre des Ombres, ça ressemble à quelque chose que tu aurais déjà vu ? »

- « Non, ça ne me dit rien, mais il vaudrait mieux vérifier, et comme ça on cherchera également des informations sur nos escrimeurs. »

- « D'accord. Phoebe et Paige, vous rentrez à la maison consulter le Livre des Ombres, pendant que l'inspecteur Morris et moi chercherons ce que nous pouvons découvrir sur Ritchie et ses amis. » Et elle ajouta « On se retrouve à l'hôtel tout à l'heure. »

Pendant ce temps, Ritchie était passé voir Mac et Amanda sur la péniche et quand il arriva, il découvrit avec surprise Joe et Methos confortablement installés dans le canapé.

- « Salut les gars ! Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? »

Puis il ajouta devant la mine assombrie de l'assemblée.

Quoi quelqu'un est mort ?

- « Assieds–toi Ritchie. »

- « Si tu veux je résume : on court après un fou qui s'attaque aux immortels et également aux humains sans raison apparente mais avec une redoutable efficacité : 9 morts recensés en 3 mois, sans que personne n'aie pu l'arrêter. » Dit Methos avec son habituelle franchise.

- « Methos ! »

- « Je ne fais que donner un point de vue réaliste. Mais vas-y Joe, si tu racontes mieux que moi. »

- « Voilà, nous avons été alertés il y a environ 3 mois par notre groupe de San Francisco… »

Et il raconta une histoire similaire à celle que l'inspecteur Morris était en train de raconter aux sœurs Halliwell précisément au même instant.

« Ce qu'il y a de vraiment inhabituel dans cette affaire c'est que deux immortels sont morts… sans avoir été décapités. C'est un fait entièrement nouveau pour les guetteurs, ce qui explique notre intérêt. Et d'après ce que m'a dit Methos c'est également un fait sans précédent chez les immortels. Nous sommes dans l'inconnu. »

- « Super ! Et le plan, c'est quoi ? »

- « On en était là quand tu es entré. »

- « Bon alors on fait quoi ? »

- « On pourrait juste attendre qu'il se lasse, ou que quelqu'un finisse par le tuer, je connais une petite île dans les Caraïbes… »

- « C'est une option intéressante, n'est-ce pas Mac ? Une escapade en amoureux ? »

- « Methos ! Amanda ! »

- « Bon, je suppose que c'est un non. Dommage ! »

- « Sérieusement. »

- « Joe, ce tueur fou, il opère toujours aux abords d'une station de métro, c'est bien ça ? »

- « Oui, à Paris, il s'agit de la station de RER Saint Michel. »

- « Et bien, il suffit de la surveiller et de voir s'il se montre. »

- « Bien sûr Ritchie et qui va se charger de ça ? Toi peut-être ? »

- « Et pourquoi pas Mac, j'en suis autant capable que toi ! »

- « Eh les gars, j'ai une meilleure idée. Nous allons simplement faire appel aux meilleurs spécialistes de la filature discrète que nous connaissons. »

- « Les flics … ? »

- « Mais non Ritchie, Methos a eu une très bonne idée pour une fois. » Dit Duncan avec un sourire énigmatique.

- « Comment ça pour une fois ? » Répondit Methos avec un air vexé qui lui donnait encore plus de charme.

- « Joe ? »

- « C'est hors de question ! »

- « Tu l'as dis toi-même c'est un fait sans précédent, qui nous menace tous ! Tu n'es pas obligé de parler de nous quand tu soumettras l'idée au conseil des guetteurs. »

- « Et c'est encore sur moi que tout va retomber si ça ne marche pas… » Dit Joe d'un ton las mais résigné.

- « Mac, on fait quoi en attendant ? On ne va pas rester là à rien faire pendant que des innocents se font tuer ! »

- « Nous allons jeter un oeil du côté de la morgue pour essayer de comprendre comment des gens et surtout des immortels peuvent mourir sans raison physique. »

- « Ca sera sans moi, j'ai passé l'âge de jouer avec les cadavres et puis j'ai une course à faire. Salut ! »

Et Methos quitta la péniche si rapidement que seul MacLeod remarqua son air à la fois énigmatique et soucieux.


	3. Chap 3: Une rencontre inattendue

PREMIERES IMPRESSIONS 

L'action se situe à Paris, avant la fin de la saison 5 de la série Highlander (ie Ritchie est toujours en vie) et après la fin de la saison 4 de Charmed.

**Troisième Partie : Une rencontre inattendue**

Piper et Morris entrèrent dans la chambre d'hôtel que partageaient Phoebe et Paige, au moment même où Phoebe et Paige se matérialisèrent.

- « Leo ! »

Et à peine quelques secondes plus tard, Leo apparut dans une intense lumière bleue au milieu de la pièce.

- « Alors ? Que disent les Fondateurs ? »

- « Pas grand chose, ils sont aussi perdus que nous. La seule chose que j'ai pu apprendre c'est que tous ces meurtres n'auraient pas dû se produire, qu'il s'est passé un événement inattendu qui a autorisé le mal à prendre une forme exceptionnelle. »

- « Bon, comme d'habitude, ça ne nous aide pas beaucoup. »

Leo ne pu que hausser les bras devant le commentaire cinglant de sa femme.

- « Phoebe, que dit le Livre des Ombres ? »

- « C'est de plus en plus étrange. Il semblerait que nous ayons trouvé notre tueur : selon le Livre des Ombres, il s'agirait du Voleur d'Ames, un être malveillant qui se nourrit d'âmes après s'être incarné dans un corps humain, il aspire les âmes et les individus qui en sont privés meurent quelques jours plus tard car le corps ne peut pas vivre privé de son âme. »

-« Et qu'il y a-t-il d'étrange là dedans ?

- « Et bien, le Voleur d'âme ne peut être tué mais il a cessé de nuire depuis plusieurs siècles parce qu'une sorcière l'a privé d'enveloppe charnelle et l'a ainsi condamné à errer dans le monde, comme un spectre, sans substance. Sans son corps, il est obligé de focaliser sa concentration sur sa survie et ne peut pas aspirer l'âme d'un autre homme. »

- « Mais pourtant il a dû trouver un moyen de se réincarner dans un nouveau corps puisqu'il opère de nouveau. Tu crois que c'est possible, Leo ? »

- « Peut être mais c'est très improbable, il aurait fallu que quelqu'un laisse entrer son esprit dans son corps et je ne vois pas pourquoi quelqu'un ferait une chose aussi stupide ! »

- « Un démon ? »

- « Non, Paige, ils ne laisseraient jamais une autre âme s'emparer de leur corps et vu le désordre qui règne dans le monde souterrain, je ne sais pas qui aurait pu imaginer un plan aussi subtil ou aussi idiot. »

- « Génial, et sur ces gens qui se baladent avec des épées et qui coupent des têtes, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? »

- « Non, rien du tout. »

- « Leo ? »

- « Ca fait partie de ce qu'il vous faudra découvrir. »

- « Nous avons peut-être trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant. »

- « Allez y Darryl, on vous écoute. »

- « Et bien, j'ai un peu discuté avec mes collègues français et il s'avère qu'ils connaissent plutôt bien ce Duncan McLeod que Ritchie a présenté à Paige. Il a été interrogé dans plusieurs dossiers inexpliqués, sans résultats. Mais il semble toujours là quand il y a un corps retrouvé sans tête dans les environs. »

Et il sortit de sa serviette une chemise très épaisse qui contenait des photos et de nombreux dossiers d'investigations inachevées.

- « Ok, ça nous fait un deuxième suspect potentiel. »

- « C'est dommage, lui aussi il était plutôt mignon. » Dit Paige avec un air déçu.

- « Paige ! »

- « Bon, alors on fait quoi ? » Demanda Paige en oubliant bien vite sa déception.

- « Moi je propose qu'on aille tous dormir et qu'on réfléchisse demain matin. »

- « Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. »

- « Bonne nuit tout le monde ! »

L'inspecteur Morris sortit de la chambre pour aller rejoindre le petit hôtel situé à deux rues de là où la police de San Francisco lui avait réservé une chambre, tandis que Piper et Leo rejoignaient la chambre d'à côté.

Le lendemain matin dans un café, la famille Halliwell et l'inspecteur Morris prennaient leur petit déjeunera près une nuit de repos bien mérité

- « Voilà le plan. 

Phoebe, tu travailles sur une formule pour vaincre…

- « Pour vaincre quoi, ou qui exactement ? »

- « Le Voleur d'Ame on va supposer qu'il a trouvé un moyen de revenir et que c'est lui notre meurtrier. 

Darryl, vous et Paige surveillez ce que trouve la police et vous nous tenez au courant des progrès de l'enquête. »

- « Et nous on va jouer les amoureux et se balader dans le Quartier Latin. »

A ce moment précis, devant le laboratoire de Médecine Légale de Paris, Mac, Ritchie et Amanda essayaient de forcer la porte, sans succès.

Ils avaient choisi une entrée de service située dans une de ces ruelles peu fréquentées de Paris et Amanda était penchée sur la serrure pendant que Mac et Ritchie montaient la garde.

- « Je croyais que tu étais douée ! »

- « Mais je le suis ! J'ai seulement besoin d'un peu de temps, et de calme ! Cette porte n'est pas aussi facile à ouvrir que je le prévoyais, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils cachent là dedans mais je suis sûr que ça doit valoir le coup d'entrer jeter un œil. »

- « Je ne veux pas de décevoir Amanda mais je doute que tu trouves ici quelque chose que tu puisses revendre. »

Amanda se tourna vers Ritchie et répondit avec un sourire énigmatique.

- « On ne sais jamais Ritchie, j'ai déjà volé des bijoux dans une caserne de pompiers alors pourquoi pas dans une morgue ? »

- « Ca suffit tous les deux ! Et toi Amanda, remets toi au travail, on va finir par se faire remarquer. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte était ouverte et nos trois compères pénétraient dans la morgue. N'osant pas allumer les lumières, ils progressaient lentement, à tâtons et mirent plus d'une demi heure pour trouver la chambre froide où étaient entreposés les corps.

Trois corps sans vie étaient étalés sur des tables, comme des morceaux de viande sur l'étal d'une boucherie, à peine recouverts d'un drap près d'eux, sur une table, des dossiers étiquetés « cause du décès = inconnue ».

Aidés d'une lampe de poche, Mac et Amanda les parcoururent rapidement pendant que Ritchie s'avançait vers les cadavres.

- « Nos trois victimes, je présume. »

- « Et on n'est pas plus avancés ! »

- « Mac ! Viens voir ! »

- « Ne crie pas si fort Ritchie ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

- « Celui-là, là, celui de droite, je le connaissais. Un immortel que j'avais rencontré en Espagne il y a deux ans. Je l'avais vu manier une épée, il était doué et ce n'était pas le genre de gars à se rendre sans combattre, je me demande ce qui a pu lui arriver. » Ritchie répondit dans un souffle.

- « Je n'en ai aucune idée. »

- « Tu sais ce qui es bizarre Mac. »

- « Quoi ? »

Duncan tourna la tête vers Amanda et fut surpris de lui voir un air concerné qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

- « Je ne sens plus son quickening, c'est comme s'il avait été absorbé, je veux dire par l'un d'entre nous. »

- « Mais il a encore la tête sur les épaules ! »

- « Je sais Mac. »

- « Et tu en déduis ? »

- « Que la personne qui l'a tué possède la faculté d'absorber les quickenings. »

- « L'un des nôtres ? »

- « Je ne vois pas d'autre possibilité. »

Ils furent interrompus dans leur réflexion sur le par Ritchie.

- « Vous avez vu leurs yeux ? Ils sont voilés, vides, comme si leur âme avait quitté leur corps ! »

- « Mais c'est impossible ! »

- « Mais l'immortalité c'est possible ? »

- « Bon, j'admets que tu marques un point mais ça ne veut pas dire que quelqu'un aie le don de vider une autre personne de son âme. Il peut s'agir d'une drogue que le tueur leur aurait administré et qu'on aurait pas détecté dans les analyses. »

Malgré toute la conviction que MacLeod avait mis dans cette déclaration, la théorie de Ritchie, aussi absurde qu'elle fut apparue au premier abord, ne semblait pas si dénuée de sens aux deux autres immortels et ils se regardèrent l'air inquiets. Cette histoire était vraiment de plus en plus sombre.

Un silence pesant régnait sur la chambre froide quand tout à coup le portable de Mac sonna.

Il coupa aussitôt la sonnerie.

- « Allons nous en, nous ne découvrirons rien de plus ici. »

Et ils filèrent vers la sortie, aussi vite que la discrétion nécessaire le permettait.

Une fois sortis, Mac répondait à son appel.

- « Oui ? »

- « Mac, c'est Joe, vous avez découvert quelque chose ? »

- « Non, pas vraiment, mais tu pourrais vérifier quelque chose pour moi ? J'aurais voulu savoir si l'autopsie des victimes américaines avait révélé une particularité, au niveau de leurs yeux, s'ils étaient plus blancs que la normale. Ce n'est peu être qu'un détail, mais nos trois victimes ici ont ce trait en commun et je ne pense pas que ce soit une pure coïncidence. »

- « Pas de problème. Je te tiens qua courant. »

- « Merci Joe. »

Une fois raccroché, Mac rejoint Amanda et Ritchie dans la DS noire et ils prirent le chemin de la péniche.

Assis à une terrasse de café Place Saint Michel, Piper et Leo surveillaient les environs tout en profitant de cet instant de solitude pour savourer leur bonheur, présent et à venir.

Mais la vigilance exercée de Piper lui permis de remarquer un homme, assis non loin d'eux.

- « Leo, tu vois cet homme en face de nous ? Celui avec le journal ? »

- « Oui. »

- « Et bien, il lit le même journal depuis bientôt trois heures, alors je conçoit qu'il soit épais et passionnant, mais ça me semble un peu long pour lire un journal. »

- « Il attend peut-être quelqu'un. »

- « Trois heures ? « 

Leo ne pu que s'incliner et reconnaître que cet individu avait un air plutôt suspect.

- « Et en plus, regarde, il a un tatouage sur son poignet. »

- « Et les hommes tatoués sont plus dangereux que les autres ? »

- « Arrête de te moquer de moi ! » Dit Piper en faisant miner de le frapper dans les côtes.

- « C'est juste que je trouve ça bizarre un tatouage à l'intérieur du poignet, d'habitude les gens les montre, ils n'essayaient pas de les cacher. En plus, je me méfie des hommes tatoués depuis qu'on a rencontrés les cavaliers de l'apocalypse et tu ne pourras pas dire que ceux-là n'étaient pas dangereux ! »

- « Je te l'accorde, mais celui-là, il ne fait rien à part regarder autour de lui. »

- « Regarde, là bas, dans la voiture, on dirait Ritchie et MacLeod, je suppose que la fille qui les accompagne est cette Amanda dont Paige nous a parlé. »

- « Que font-ils ici ? »

- « Je ne sais pas. Attendons de voir. Mais en tout cas, l'homme au tatouage a l'air aussi intéressé que nous. »

Mac, Amanda et Ritchie roulaient tranquillement vers la péniche, sans oser mentionner toutes ces personnes dont ils ne pouvaient expliquer la mort, quand tout à coup ils ressentirent la présence d'un autre immortel non loin d'eux. Chacun tourna la tête pour essayer de découvrir de qui il s'agissait, et surtout s'il venait en ami ou en ennemi. Ce fut Mac qui l'aperçut le premier. Il se gara et descendit de voiture, suivi de ses deux amis il se dirigea vers un homme qui lui souriait. Ritchie et Amanda virent avancer vers eux un homme d'âge mûr, élancé et distingué, dans un costume sombre. Duncan tendit une main vers l'inconnu qui lui rendit son geste.

- « MacLeod ! Ca fait plaisir de te revoir après toutes ces années. »

- « Matthew ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais à Paris. »

- « Je suis arrivé il y a quelques jours seulement. »

Ritchie et Amanda se détendirent en voyant qu'ils avait affaire à une veille connaissance de Duncan.

- « Puisque Duncan manque de tout savoir vivre, laissez moi me présenter : Amanda. Et vous êtes ? »

- « Matthew Marlowe, ravi de vous rencontrer. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il lui prit la main et y déposa un baiser.

- « Tu ne changeras jamais toi ! »

- « Et non, comme tu le vois. »

- « Salut, moi c'est Ritchie. »

- « Si tu as le temps, je t'invite, je n'habite pas très loin d'ici. »

- « Pour les vieux amis, j'ai tout mon temps. »

Quelques instants plus tard, les retrouvailles se poursuivaient à l'intérieur de la péniche.

- « Si vous nous racontiez comment vous vous êtes rencontrés. »

- « C'était en 1830, à New York il me semble. »

- « Oui, tu tenais un petit restaurant très apprécié par la clientèle féminine… ce qui te causait beaucoup de problèmes de maris jaloux. »

- « Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ma cuisine est irrésistible ! »

- « Il faudra que vous me montriez ça. »

- « Mais quand vous voulez, très chère Amanda . » Dit Matthew avec les yeux fixés sur la belle immortelle.

- « Tu étais un train de nous raconter comment je t'avais tiré d'une situation embarrassante. »

- « Ah oui. » Dit Matthew sans détacher son regard d'Amanda.

Et il se lança dans la narration d'un récit épique alliant duels et jolies femmes, comme toute histoire digne de ce nom.

Quand il eût fini, la nuit était déjà tombée et il devait se rendre à un rendez-vous d'affaire, Matthew quitta donc la péniche, en promettant de revenir bientôt.

Les trois immortels se retrouvèrent seuls et se souvinrent rapidement qu'ils avaient toujours une énigme à élucider.

- « Bon, alors on fait quoi ? »

- « Je ne sais pas Ritchie, mais attendons de voir ce que Joe a trouvé. »

Et à cet instant précis Joe franchit la porte.


	4. Chap 4: Une défaite?

PREMIERES IMPRESSIONS 

L'action se situe à Paris, avant la fin de la saison 5 de la série Highlander et après la fin de la saison 4 de Charmed.

Quatrième Partie : Une défaite ? 

De retour dans leur chambre d'hôtel, les sœurs Halliwell firent le bilan de leur journée avec l'inspecteur Morris. Le seul point positif semblait être que Phoebe aie trouvé une formule pour vaincre le Voleur d'Ames. Morris et Paige avaient compulsé les fichiers de la police française mais n'avait trouvé aucune piste sur l'endroit où pourrait se cacher le démon Leo et Piper n'avaient pas remarqué d'individu suspect Place Saint Michel, mis à part l'homme au tatouage qui n'avait fait qu'observer toute la journée et l'ami que Ritchie, Duncan et Amanda avait rencontré.

- « Je vois qu'on est de retour à la case départ. »

- « Phoebe… »

- « Je sais, mais je pense qu'il pourrait prochainement y avoir une autre victime et que nous restons là à rien faire ! »

- « Tu as une idée ? »

Phoebe regarda Piper et au moment ou elle allait lui répondre, elle eu effectivement une idée.

- « Il y a encore une chose que nous n'avons pas essayé. »

Darryl, au commissariat, est-ce que la police française a conservé les objets personnels des victimes ?

- « Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous allez encore me mettre dans une position délicate ? »

Devant le regard insistant de Phoebe, il ajouta. « Normalement les effets personnels des victimes sont rendus à leur famille. Mais dans ce cas précis, la deuxième victime n'a pas de parent connu et personne n'est venu chercher ses affaires. »

La déception de Phoebe se changea immédiatement en lueur d'espoir.

- « Dans ce cas, nous allons au commissariat, et espérons que j'aurais une prémonition. »

- « Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée. »

- « Mais si c'est une très bonne idée, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous n'y avons pas pensé avant. »

- « Mais Piper… »

- « De toutes façons c'est la seule option qui nous reste. »

Et ils partirent tous pour le commissariat dans la voiture de location de l'inspecteur Morris.

Arrivés devant l'entrée, il demanda au reste de la bande de l'attendre dans la voiture pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de la police française, pendant qu'il allait chercher un objet ayant appartenu à la victime numéro deux.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un air consterné et un petit paquet.

Il tendit le paquet à Phoebe qui le déballa sans attendre, il contenait un agenda de cuir noir.

A peine la sorcière l'eut-elle touché qu'elle eut une vision : dans une ruelle deux hommes, l'un porte une épée, l'autre le regarde fixement et puis tout à coup, sans prévenir, des éclairs, une lumière intense, une puissance incroyable. 

Phoebe écarquilla les yeux, elle reprit sa respiration avant de pouvoir raconter de qu'elle venait d'entrevoir. 

- « Je l'ai vu, le voleur d'Ames, je suis sûre que c'est lui. Mais je ne comprends pas, la victime, elle avait une épée à la main et j'ai aussi les vu les mêmes éclairs que dans ma vision de Ritchie. »

- « Ce n'était donc pas une coïncidence. » Conclut Piper

- « En tous cas, je confirme que la victime avait bien une épée, on l'a retrouvé sur elle, je viens de l'apprendre. Les policiers français ne voulaient pas communiquer cette information pour ne pas rendre l'affaire encore plus bizarre qu'elle ne l'est actuellement. »

- « Et tu as pu voir le lieur où les victimes étaient assassinées ? »

- « Oui, je crois qu'il s'agit d'une ruelle non loin de Notre Dame, mais je ne peux pas être plus précise. »

- « Tu saurais la reconnaître ? »

- « Sans problème. »

- « Alors on y va. »

- « Piper ? » Demanda Phoebe en regardant sa sœur avec in air incrédule.

- « On va chercher l'endroit que tu as vu dans ta prémonition. »

- « Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une très bonne idée. Le tueur ne sera peut-être pas là, et nous n'avons pas de plan ! » S'exclama Leo

- « Bien sûr que nous avons un plan. » Lui répondit Paige avec toute la ferveur dont elle savait faire preuve. Et elle regarda Piper en espérant qu'elle produise le plan mentionné.

- « Oui. Si je ne me trompe pas, la dernière victime remonte à plus d'une semaine. » Dit Piper en répondant aux espoirs de sa petite sœur.

- « Nous l'avons trouvé il y a onze jours exactement Piper. » Intervint l'inspecteur Morris.

- « Donc nous pouvons supposer que le tueur est déjà à la recherche de sa prochaine victime, si on suppose qu'il suit un rythme régulier. » Continua la sorcière.

- « En effet. »

- « Il ne me semble donc pas déraisonnable d'essayer de trouver la ruelle où il opère et de la surveiller. Et quand il arrive, je le fige et on récite la formule pour le détruire. Simple et efficace. 

Et vous, Darryl, vous rentrez à votre hôtel. »

- « Mais… »

- « Là ce n'est vraiment plus de votre ressort. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons l'habitude de ce genre de situations. »

La voiture redémarra, emmenant l'inspecteur Morris vers un lieu sûr pendant que les sœurs Halliwell, accompagnées de Leo, se dirigèrent vers Notre Dame.

Au même instant, Joe partageait le fruit de ses recherches avec ses amis immortels.

- « Comme, je vous disais, les six victimes américaines ont la même anomalie oculaire sans qu'aucun médecin ne puisse l'expliquer ou ne puisse établir un lien avec leur soudain décès. »

- « Et tes guetteurs, ils ont trouvé quelque chose ? »

- « Non Mac, rien de particulier. On surveille également le fichier des personnes disparues mais il n'a pas été reportée d'étrange disparition ces dernières 48 heures. »

- « Essayons de résumer ce que nous savons. » Dit soudain Amanda. « Nous courons après une personne ou une chose qui a déjà tué au moins 9 personnes durant les quatre derniers mois et qui ne semble pas décidée à s'arrêter. Nous sommes sûrs qu'elle est capable de tuer des immortels sans les décapiter et d'aspirer leur quickening, mais sa façon d'agir nous est encore inconnue. »

- « Et s'il s'agissait de l'un des nôtres ?

- « Mais Ritchie c'est impossible ! »

- « Il faut bien commencer quelque part, et il me semble plus logique de considérer que c'est un immortel qui a trouvé un moyen de tuer les autres sans les décapiter, que de penser qu'une créature mystérieuse tirée d'un conte de fées est venue nous éliminer ou même qu'un mortel soit responsable de tout ça.. »

- « D'accord Ritchie, soyons logiques. Joe, est-ce que tu pourrais nous dire quels immortels sont arrivés à Paris depuis que les meurtres ont cessé aux Etats Unis. »

- « Mac, tu ne peux pas croire ça ! »

- « Je sais, ça va à l'encontre de toutes nos règles et de tous nos principes mais je ne vois pas d'autre hypothèse plausible. Tu peux essayer de te renseigner, c'est important. »

- « Laisse moi passer quelques coups de fils et je te répondrais. »

Pendant que Joe appelait le centre des guetteurs de l'Europe de l'Ouest et tentait de les convaincre de la gravité de la situation, Mac, Ritchie et Amanda attendaient nerveusement, assis dans le salon, sans oser mentionner la vérité qui les effrayait : s'il s'avérait qu'un immortel avait trouvé de moyen de s'approprier le quickening des autres sans les décapiter, comment allaient-ils réussir à le vaincre sans perdre eux mêmes la vie ?

Vingt minutes plus tard, Joe raccrocha et se dirigea vers le salon. Il avait l'air à la fois satisfait et intrigué.

- « J'ai pu avoir la liste des immortels dont l'arrivée à Paris coïncide avec la première victime, et cette liste se réduit à un seul nom. Il s'agit de ton ami Matthew Marlowe ! »

La nouvelle frappa Duncan de plein fouet.

- « Mais ça ne peut pas être lui ! Jamais il ne tue si ce n'est pour sauver sa vie et même là il essaye de charmer et de négocier plutôt que d'être obligé de sortir son épée. »

- « Mac, je sais que c'est ton ami, et moi aussi je le trouve très sympathique mais nous étions tous d'accord que c'était l'hypothèse la plus probable. » Souligna doucement Amanda.

- « Bon, alors il faut le retrouver et vite. »

Et il ajouta pour lui même : et je devrais le tuer.

- « La dernière fois que son guetteur a signalé sa position, il traînait dans la Rue de la Harpe. »

- « Et c'est par là que nous allons commencer. »

Et alors qu'ils se préparaient à partir, Duncan prit Joe par le bras.

- « Tu restes ici Joe, c'est notre combat. »

Et les trois immortels se dirigèrent vers la rue de la harpe, en espérant que leurs pires craintes ne seraient pas fondées.

Une demi heure plus tard, alors qu'ils arrivaient dans un ruelle calme et que leur appréhension se dissipait peu à peu, ils virent arriver en face d'eux deux personnes, un homme et une femme. Ils sentirent la présence d'un immortel et décidèrent de se dissimuler dans l'embrasure d'une porte. Au moment où le couple les dépassa, ils reconnurent Matthew et sans réfléchir, Ritchie sortit de l'ombre et se jeta sur lui avec son épée. La femme qui l'accompagnait s'enfuit, en laissant les deux hommes à terre.

En quelques minutes Matthew se dégagea de l'étreinte de Ritchie et se releva. Les deux immortels se retrouvèrent face à face au milieu de la rue.

- « Et que compte-tu faire avec cette épée, Ritchie ? »

- « Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Te couper le cou ! » Répondit le jeune immortel avec toute l'assurance dont il savait faire preuve.

- « Si tu en as le temps. »

McLeod et Amanda sortirent de leur cachette et Mac tenta de parla à son ami.

- « Matthew, ce n'est pas toi, ce n'est pas possible. »

Devinant de quoi son ancien ami parlait, Matthew lui répondit.

- « Mais si Mac, c'est moi qui les ai tués et tu vas bientôt comprendre comment. Malheureusement ça ne te servira à rien car tu seras déjà mort, enfin en quelque sorte. »

Il leva les bras et commença à réciter une incantation dans la direction de McLeod qui semblait comme hypnotisé. Ritchie et Amanda, paralysés sur place ne pouvaient qu'assister impuissant à ce qui semblait bien être la fin de leur ami.


	5. Chap5: L'alliance

PREMIERES IMPRESSIONS 

L'action se situe à Paris, avant la fin de la saison 5 de la série Highlander et après la fin de la saison 4 de Charmed.

Cinquième Partie : L'alliance 

Les sœurs Halliwell et Leo se dirigeaient vers Notre Dame quand ils entendirent du bruit dans une petite ruelle. Cela ressemblait à une dispute, à une bagarre et puis tout à coup le silence remplit la rue. En se concentrant sur les voix qu'ils avaient entendues, Leo et Paige permirent au groupe de se matérialiser à l'entrée de la rue. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux en cherchant la provenance des bruits qu'il avaient distingués et ils virent dans la pénombre un homme debout, bras tendus, et à quelques pas de lui, un autre homme avec un long manteau sombre, deux autres formes étaient à peine reconnaissables, comme figées sur place. Phoebe reconnu tout de suite l'homme qu'elle avait vu dans sa vision.

- « Le Voleur d'Ame, c'est lui ! » Cria-t-elle à ses compagnons.

Un fin filet de lumière commençait à s'écouler des yeux de l'homme en manteau sombre vers l'autre, et tous comprirent qu'il fallait agir sans attendre.

Ils s'avancèrent en courant vers les deux hommes, et dès qu'il furent à la bonne distance Piper ouvrit les mains pour figer la scène et ainsi avoir le temps de réciter la formule que Phoebe leur avait fait apprendre, mais rien ne se produisit.

- « Vite les filles, la formule ! »

Et les 3 sœurs récitèrent haut et fort : 

Esprit démoniaque qui hante ce corps,

                        Obéis nous et sort,

                        Spectre, retourne d'où tu viens,

                        Car le Mal s'efface devant le bien.

Matthew s'interrompit quelques secondes et tourna la têtes vers les sorcières. Il commença ensuite à rire.

- « Je suis désolée, sorcières ! Mais vos pouvoirs sont misérables comparés aux miens, vous n'êtes pas en mesure de me vaincre. »

Voyant que sa formule restait sans effet, Phoebe s'avança vers le démon et réussit à le déstabiliser, pendant ce temps là Paige, Piper et Leo rejoignirent les trois immortels. Une fois que Phoebe se fut attaqué à Matthew, celui-ci perdit la concentration nécessaire à l'aspiration de l'âme de Duncan et le lien qui les unissait se brisa et McLeod s'effondra. Ritchie et Amanda reprirent aussitôt le contrôle de leur corps et coururent vers McLeod qui gisait à terre, sans connaissance. Phoebe profita du moment où Matthew se relevait pour prendre la fuite avec ses sœurs et les trois immortels qui acceptèrent sans poser de question cette aide inespérée. Ils s'éclipsèrent tous vers l'hôtel où logeaient les sœurs Halliwell.

Une fois arrivés dans la petite chambre d'hôtel qui commençait à être bien pleine, Ritchie et Amanda déposèrent McLeod sur un lit et le regardèrent, incrédules. Ils venaient de voir leur ami s'effondrer face un autre immortel et ils ne comprenaient pas comment cela était possible. Ils ne comprenaient pas non plus quel rôle Paige et ses sœurs venaient jouer dans cette histoire, et par quel miracle elles avaient réussit à les sortir de là. Une explication s'imposait.

Ce fut Ritchie qui prit la parole le premier. Il s'adressa à Paige.

- « Qui es-tu ? »

- « Je pourrais te retourner la même question, et je pourrais ajouter : que fais-tu avec cette épée ? »

Répondit Paige en désignant du menton l'épée que Ritchie tenait toujours dans sa main.

Ritchie resta interdit, ne sachant pas s'il pouvait faire confiance à ces gens et leur révéler le secret de l'immortalité.

Et ce fut Piper qui prit les choses en main.

- « Je crois qu'il est clair que nous sommes tous du même côté et que nous essayons de détruire la même personne. Nous devrions être honnêtes les uns envers les autres. »

Elle désigna de la main ses deux sœurs.

« Nous sommes des sorcières et nous défendons les innocents, nous recherchions un démon qui se nourrit en volant les âmes de ses victimes et je pense que nous l'avons vu dans cette ruelle. 

Ritchie ? »

Abasourdi par cette déclaration, Ritchie mit quelques secondes à répondre. Mais il était pragmatique et si les immortels existaient, pourquoi pas les sorcières ? Et puis sinon comment expliquer le fait qu'ils se soient matérialisés dans cette chambre d'hôtel en quelques secondes ?

- « D'accord, je vous explique. McLeod, Amanda et moi, nous sommes des immortels. Moi je suis encore très jeune mais Mac a plus de quatre cents ans et il ne serait pas décent de mentionner l'âge d'Amanda. Nous nous combattons depuis la nuit des temps, le vainqueur décapite l'adversaire et s'approprie toute sa puissance. A la fin, il ne peut en rester qu'un. »

Pendant cet échange plutôt insolite, Amanda était restée silencieuse, elle écoutait d'un oreille distraite la suite de la conversation et elle s'était approchée de son amant, s'attendant à ce qu'il se réveille à tout moment, mais rien de tel ne se produisit. McLeod était étendu sur l'un des lits, il respirait encore mais ne reprenait pas conscience. Amanda le regarda de plus près et elle remarqua qu'il avait le même regard que les précédentes victimes et elle prit peur. Elle interrompit l'explication entre l'immortel et les sorcières.

- « Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Mac ? Vous avez une potion, une incantation pour le sauver ? »

- « Malheureusement non. Mais je pense que si on arrivait à détruire le démon, son âme réintégrerait son corps. » Dit Phoebe avec un sourire qui se voulait encourageant.

- « Vous avez un plan pour détruire ce démon ? »

- « Nous en avions un mais il a échoué, nous pouvoirs sont insuffisants pour faire sortir le démon du corps de votre ami immortel. Nous ne nous attendions pas à ce que ses pouvoirs soient renforcer par l'être dont il a prit possession. »

- « Et nous ne pouvons pas tuer cet immortel car si nous nous en approchons il nous aspire notre âme, c'est ça ? » Amanda avait l'air de plus en plus désespérée.

- « En gros, oui. »

- « Génial ! »

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit et Joe et Methos en franchirent le seuil.

Les trois sorcières se retournèrent et Piper se prépara à les faire imploser quand Ritchie lui posa la main sur le bras. 

- « Attends, ce sont des amis. » Et, s'adressant aux deux nouveaux arrivants. « Comment nous avez vous retrouvés ? »

- « Ritchie, ce n'est pas très difficile pour deux guetteurs de retrouver trois immortels, même s'ils s'éclipsent d'une ruelle sans laisser de trace. »

- « Des guetteurs ? »

- « Je t'expliquerais plus tard Paige. 

J'espère que vous ne nous apportez pas une mauvaise nouvelle, j'ai mon compte pour ce soir. »

- « Mais non, Ritchie, pour une fois, nous avons peut-être une bonne nouvelle, mais je vais laisser Methos vous expliquer. »

- « Tu devrais peut-être d'abord savoir qui sont ces jeunes filles… »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas Ritchie, ce ne sont pas les premières sorcières que je rencontre. Et je t'assure que les sœurs Halliwell ne passent pas inaperçues, même pour quelqu'un qui travaille aux archives. Passons. 

Je pense que vous devriez connaître certains faits afin de pouvoir vaincre ce démon.

Marlowe était un immortel pacifique, il ne cherchait pas les confrontations mais il y a environ cinq mois il a été provoqué en duel par un autre immortel et il l'a emporté. Quelques semaines plus tard il a de nouveau été mis à l'épreuve par l'un des nôtres et là encore il s'est montré le plus fort. Mais à partir de cet instant, on trouve des trous dans le récit de son guetteur, des périodes pendant lesquelles il est introuvable. J'ai vérifié et ces périodes correspondent à chaque fois à un meurtre. L'hypothèse la plus probable est que lors du premier combat les deux guetteurs n'étaient pas les seuls à se cacher, dans l'ombre se dissimulait un esprit, un spectre maléfique dont personne n'avait plus entendu parlé depuis plusieurs siècles. Ce démon ne connaissait pas encore les immortels mais il eu tôt fait de réaliser leur potentiel. Et il chercha le moyen d'entrer dans le corps de Marlowe. Il a rapidement dû comprendre que le seul moyen était de profiter d'un nouveau quickening, et il n'a pas eu longtemps à attendre. 

La somme des forces de ces deux individus est un fait sans précédent, l'univers des sorcières et celui des immortels doivent toujours rester bien séparés pour éviter ce genre de conséquences. Et même si Marlowe n'était ni le plus vieux ni le plus puissant des nôtres, sa puissance combinée à celle du démon est redoutable. »

Il se tourna vers les sorcières.

« Je vais être direct, est-ce possible d'immobiliser les pouvoirs de ce démon pendant quelques instants ? »

Ce fut l'aînée des trois sœur qui lui répondit.

- « Peut-être, avec une potion… »

- « Mais c'est parfait, dans ce cas, je profite de cet instant pour lui couper la tête et tout est réglé ! » S'enthousiasma Ritchie.

- « Et nous aurons affaire au même démon mais dans un corps différent. Il a envahit l'âme de Marlowe, ils sont indissociables. Non, il nous faut un plan précis. Si vous pouvez vraiment figer ses pouvoirs quelques instants, l'un d'entre nous pourra en profiter pour le décapiter mais il faudra ensuite que vous le détruisiez, au moment où le démon quittera un corps pour pénétrer dans l'autre. »

- « Il va nous falloir quelques ingrédients et puis une cuisine puis fabriquer la potion. 

Phoebe, il va également nous falloir une nouvelle formule mais cette fois elle devra détruire le Voleur d'âmes. »

- « Je m'y mets tout de suite. »

- « Pour la cuisine, nous pouvons aller sur la péniche. »

Et ils se dirigèrent tous vers la péniche qui n'était pas amarrée très loin. Ritchie et Methos se chargèrent de soutenir Duncan qui, s'il n'avait pas vraiment repris connaissance, était capable de marcher.

Une heure plus tard, les sorcières et les immortels étaient rassemblés sur la péniche. Piper était en train de concocter une potion sensée paralyser les pouvoirs du démon, elle était « aidée » par Methos qui jetait un œil critique sur les marmites.

- « Ah quelle odeur ! J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites ! »

- « Est-ce que je vous explique comment vous battre avec une épée ? Arrêtez de m'interrompre sans arrêt, sinon je n'aurait pas fini dans les temps. » Lui rétorqua Piper en lui intimant de s'en aller avec sa cuillère en bois.

Methos s'exécuta et se dirigea vers le sofa. A peine avait-il fait deux pas que Phoebe et Paige se matérialisèrent sous ses yeux.

- « Ca y est, nous avons le reste des ingrédients pour la potion. »

Et Paige tendit un petit sachet à sa sœur qui s'empressa d'en vider le contenu dans sa marmite.

Il se produisit aussitôt une petite explosion et une fumée important se dégagea de la cuisine.

- « C'est prêt ! »

- « Ritchie, Amanda, nous sommes prêtes ! »

Les deux immortels rejoignirent leurs compagnons déjà prêts à partir en guerre.

- « Attendez, il faut qu'on décide qui va affronter Marlowe. » Dit Methos alors que tous se dirigeaient vers la porte.

- « Je vais lui faire payer à celui là ! »

- « Ritchie, ne te vexe pas mais je pense que ça devrait être quelqu'un de plus expérimenté. » Dit Methos en regardant Amanda.

- « L'âge avant la beauté, très cher. »

- « J'en était sûr. Tu sais qu'avant de rencontrer McLeod je n'avais pas affronté d'immortel en deux siècles mais depuis que je le connais… »

Methos continua de se plaindre tout bas quelques minutes puis suivi ses compagnons qui avaient déjà pris le chemin de la rue de la Harpe.

Il avait en effet été décidé un peu plus tôt de retourner sur le lieux où on avait vu Marlowe pour la dernière fois dans l'espoir de retrouver sa trace ou tout du moins un indice qui permettrait de le localiser.

Mais leurs espoirs furent vite déçus en arrivant dans la rue déserte. Rien ne subsistait des événements et rien ne pouvait laisser deviner quelle direction le Voleur d'âmes avait prise.

- « Bon, et maintenant ? » Demanda Paige, exprimant à haute voix les incertitudes que chacun ressentait.

- « Nous savons où il habite ! »

- « Quoi ? »

Tous se retournèrent instantanément vers Joe qui tenait son téléphone portable dans la main. Mes guetteurs l'ont localisé, il vit non loin d'ici, rue Descartes.

- « C'est une rue plutôt étroite, si nous y allons tous ensemble, il va vite comprendre et risque de s'enfuire ou de nous paralyser avant que nous ayons eu le temps d'utiliser la potion. »

- « Cette potion, n'importe qui peut l'utiliser ? » Demanda Methos comme s'il se posait la question à lui même. 

- « En théorie oui, il suffit de la jeter à ses pieds, pourquoi, vous avez une idée ? »

- « Il ne me connaît pas, je pourrait y aller tout seul, l'immobiliser, et vous donner le temps d'arriver pendant le combat. Une fois que j'ai pris sa tête, vous neutralisez le démon et tout est fini. »

- « Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une très bonne idée. »

- « Amanda ! Douterais-tu de mes capacités tout d'un coup ? » Demanda Methos avec un sourire. « Allez on y va. » Ajouta-t-il sans lui donner le temps de répondre.

Arrivés au niveau de la rue Clovis, le groupe se scinda en deux, laissant à Methos dix minutes d'avance.

Il trouva sans peine l'immeuble que lui avait décrit Joe et il sentit la présence d'un immortel.

- « Les guetteurs…, toujours à la pointe de l'information. »

Il franchit la porte d'entrée qui était restée ouverte, entra dans le petit hall et pris l'escalier en bois qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il grimpa rapidement les deux étages et se retrouva face à face avec Mathieu Marlowe sur le palier.

Ce dernier fixait étrangement son adversaire et Methos comprit qu'il n'avait que quelques seconde pour réagir. Il jeta aussitôt la fiole contenant la potion de Piper à terre. Marlowe fut enveloppé dans un écran de fumée et il poussa un cri.

- « Traître, tu t'es allié avec de sorcières ! Mais cela ne te servira à rien, j'ai encore mon épée ! »

A ces mots les épées des deux immortels s'entrechoquèrent. A la suite d'une série d'attaques de Marlowe, Methos para et passa sa lame à travers le ventre de son opposant. Marlowe tomba à genoux et sans hésiter Methos le décapita. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il remarqua les sorcières, un demi étage plus bas qui lisaient ensemble :

Esprit démoniaque, 

Quitte ce monde,

Sois banni,

Et laisse les âmes tourmentées,

Retrouver la paix,                             

Pendant que le quickening atteignait Methos, un visage s'individualisa au milieu des éclairs et disparut aussitôt.

Au même moment, sur la péniche, Duncan McLeod se réveillait d'une nuit de cauchemar.


	6. Epilogue

PREMIERES IMPRESSIONS

L'action se situe à Paris, avant la fin de la saison 5 de la série Highlander et après la fin de la saison 4 de Charmed.

**Sixième partie**** : Epilogue**

Dans le grenier du manoir Halliwell, les trois sœurs s'étaient réunies autour du Livre des Ombres. Leur vacances s'étaient plutôt bien passées dans l'ensemble, après avoir vaincu le Voleur d'Ames, elles avaient pu profiter de la ville et de leurs nouveaux amis. Elles étaient rentrées de Paris depuis une semaine et après en avoir discuté pendant des heures elle n'étaient toujours pas d'accord sur un point.

- « Je continue de penser que nous devrions écrire quelque chose sur les Immortels et les guetteurs dans le Livre des Ombres. » Commença Piper.

- « Mais le Livre des Ombres n'est pas réservé aux démons, aux êtres maléfiques ? » Demanda la plus jeune des sœurs.

- « Pas forcément. » Lui répondit Phoebe.

- « Je ne vois pas quel intérêt cela pourrait avoir. » Continua Paige.

- « Et si une de nos descendantes était confronté à un de ces immortels ? » Pointa Piper.

- « Elle se débrouillera. Vous vous souvenez que qu'a dit Joe, nos deux univers doivent rester séparés. » 

- « Oui mais… » Commença Phoebe.

- « Joe et Methos ont dit que l'incident ne serait pas consigné dans les archives des guetteurs. je crois que ce ne serait pas juste que nous inscrivions quelque chose dans le Livre des Ombres ! » Dit Paige d'un air décidé.

- « Bon, je cède. » Dit Phoebe.

- « D'accord, d'accord ! La majorité l'emporte. » Et sur ces mots Piper referma le Livre et elle descendirent toutes les trois au salon.

FIN


End file.
